El chico del espejo
by ximsol182
Summary: Alice y Shun se hacen novios. De pronto ella empieza a tener extraños sueños en los que Shun empieza a morir lentamente ante sus ojos. Y al otro dia Shun dice que no la conoce. Que ha pasado? Alice recuperará a Shun? Quien es este otro Shun en realidad?
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece

* * *

><p>La joven pelinaranja vaciló un instante mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, esperando la respuesta. Pensó que debió haber escuchado a Julie y ponerse algo mas escotado. El moreno solo se le quedó viéndola. Su rostro estaba tan inexpresivo como siempre, aunque se notaba una pizca de agitación por la confesión de ella.<p>

-Que…dijiste?

La chica, Alice Gehabich soltó un suspiro y sonrió. El, Shun Kazami, el chico más apuesto y popular del colegio, estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios por su belleza física y personalidad fuerte y decidida. Sin embargo, nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a él y confesarse. Su belleza intimidaba.

-Que me gustas. Y…que quiero salir contigo

El pelinegro se quedo meditando un rato que a ella le pareció muy largo. Alice esperó pacientemente y se sorprendió cuando, de repente, el se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en la otra dirección

-Me ha rechazado?-pensó Alice

En eso, Shun levantó un brazo, haciendo con su mano una señal de aprobación mientras se marchaba. La joven quedó confundida

-Que…ha sido…eso?

-Te ha dicho que si!-exclamó una voz. Era Dan, el mejor amigo de Shun. Detrás de el venían Runo, Julie y Mira, amigas de Alice

-Lo vimos todo!

-Estuviste increíble! Felicidades!

-El chico mas hot del colegio te dijo que si!

-Venga...no es para tanto-se sonrojó Alice

-Estas bromeando?-dijo Runo-Sabemos que te mueres por el! Deberías estar feliz!

La joven vaciló y sonrió

-Si, tienen razon. Tengo una cita con Shun! Vamos todos a celebrar!

-Vamos a mi restaurante-dijo Runo-Yo invito

.

Esa noche, Alice decidió dormir temprano. Se puso una piyama de franela azul y tomó su celular mientras leía el mensaje de texto por millonésima vez. Lo había recibido mientras celebraba en el restaurante de Runo

_"Nos encontramos mañana a primera hora en mi casillero. Te espero. Shun"_

Con el celular en la mano, soltó un suspiro y se durmió rápidamente.

Justo en ese momento tuvo un extraño sueño. Soñó con estar en un lugar donde no había nada, solo oscuridad. Se escuchaba un sollozo, un lamento de niño que iba creciendo más y más.

_"No soy hermoso…"_

La voz le sonaba remotamente familiar. Pero no sabía a quien pertenecia. Volteó a todos lados, esperando encontrar a la persona de quien provenia esa voz. Nada

-Quien anda ahi?_  
><em>

_"Si fuera atractivo como el…me amarías?"_

De que estaba hablando? Todo eso era un sueño, no cabía duda. Pero estaba asustada. Corrió, esperando encontrar la salida_. _Pero el lugar se iba haciendo mas oscuro. Lo unico visible era ella misma. Aceleró el paso._  
><em>

_"Por qué solo hablas de él y lo miras a él? Yo te amo…"_

Mientras mas corría, los lamentos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes. Se detuvo, puesto que sonaban tan alto que sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza iba a estallar._  
><em>

_"Es porque para ti…soy solo tu amigo, verdad?"_

Se tapó los oidos, pero el lamento era cada vez mas grande, mas ruidoso, mas triste, mas doloroso. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar inconsciente. Y en eso, apareció ante ella un gran espejo. Temerosa, se acercó.

_"Tú no me ves como un hombre…Solo como un niño inmaduro. Un estúpido niño inmaduro…"_

Pero en el reflejo, no estaba ella. Era…era…Shun? El joven la vio y corrió hacia ella, golpeando el espejo para salir, sin conseguirlo

-Shun, que haces ahí?

-Ayúdame!

-Qué?

-Antes de que sea demasiado tarde….No quiero…No quiero desaparecer!

_"La única forma de que me ames es que lo desaparezca, no? O mejor…que sea más guapo. O…que sea el"_

-De donde viene ese sonido?

-No lo sé. Pero sea quien sea, quiere eliminarme. Apoderarse de mí. Por favor, ayúdame, Alice…

-No entiendo nada, de verdad

Y en ese momento, pudo ver como Shun se desintegraba ante sus ojos. Lo hacia lento y dolorosamente, empezando por su cabello

-Shun! Yo...yo te sacaré de ahi! Tenemos mañana una cita. No quiero que todo acabe ahora porqque yo...

Pero no pudo continuar, porque el espejo se rompió en mil pedazos. Ella cayó al vació negro de la oscuridad del lugar. El lamento de niño cambio. Ahora era Shun quien gritaba. Alice gritó con el.

_"Pues eso hare. Lo hare…por ti"_

.

Alice habia entrado al colegio a primera hora. Estaba asustada por lo que habia pasado durante la noche, pero se tranquilizó. Solo era un sueño, no? Sin embargo estaba nerviosa por su cita con Shun, así que se refugió en el baño de mujeres y mandó mensajes de texto a todas sus amigas para que la ayuden. Necesitaba mucha ayuda y era primeriza en cuestiones de amor. Todas llegaron puntuales y preparadas, pues traian neceseres de maquillaje. La pelinaranja tragó saliva.

-Debes tener el cabello per-fec-to!-le decía Julie a su amiga, mientras le aplicaba serum

-Y tienes que verte linda para Shun-apoyó Mira-Lástima que su cita será en el colegio y tendrás que llevar el uniforme…Bueno, puedo acortar la falda con hilo y agujas!

-Acortar mi falda?-dijo muy avergonzada Alice. Su falda escolar llegaba hasta los tobillos y no quería un cambio.

-Prometemos que no se te vera la ropa interior!-rió Runo, mientras ponía manos a la obra

-Genial!-exclamó Julie-Yo la maquillaré

-Y yo le arreglo el cabello con serum-sugirió Chan Lee, amiga de Alice, quien pasaba por ahí y quería ayudar.

Entre todas rodearon a Alice, haciendo que esta se sienta incomoda

-No…no preferirían que lo haga yo sola?

-No queremos arriesgarnos a que se desencante con tu apariencia de niña buena-suspiró Julie-Sin ofender

-Y hacer un cambio de look es algo genial!-dijo Runo

Y así, entre todas, sacaron maquillaje, aguja y cepillo de pelo, haciendo la tarea de hacerle un cambio de look

-Un poco de sombra ligera en los ojos no quedaría mal. Algo natural…

-Oye, tienes un cabello hermoso, Alice

-No te muevas! Déjame coser la falda

-Creo que también le depilare las cejas. Sacaré las pinzas

-Déjenme salir de aquí!-gritaba la asustada pelinaranja

.

Por otra parte, en los pasillos un joven de cabello blanco, ojos dorados y muy atractivo, llamado Anubias, corría desesperado por los pasillos, preguntando lo mismo a quien se le cruzara en el camino

-Lo han visto? Alguien ha visto a mi amigo? Noah ha desaparecido!

Anubias era un chico popular, de modo que con sus gritos, rápidamente llamó la atención de unos curiosos.

-Que te ha pasado?

-Noah, tu mejor amigo ha desaparecido?

-Que mal!

Se escuchaban lamentos y palabras de consolación para Anubias, pero tras un comentario de Jack Punt, Noah dejó de ser el tema de conversación, para pasar a algo más importante

-Bueno ya. A lo mejor lo atropelló un camión-rió Jack

-Sí. Además era impopular y malísimo para Educación Física.

-Ay sí, todo un loser. No me explico que sea el mejor amigo de alguien tan genial como Anubias

-Chicos…-musitó Anubias, claramente ofendido por ese comentario

-No importa ya ese tonto-comentó Shuji-Lo que importa ahora es quien va a ser el nuevo mejor amigo de Anubias!

-QUE?

-Si, Anubias! Elígeme a mí!-dijo Ben

-No! A mí!-gritó Jack

-Yo soy guapo y un poco más popular que Noah!-acotó Robin-Yo merezco ser tu nuevo amigo!

-Yo! Yo soy mejor que Noah!

-Cualquiera es mejor que Noah!-se burló Komba

-No elijo a ninguno!-exclamó Anubias enfadado-Es que no comprenden que mi MEJOR AMIGO ha desaparecido? Y ustedes solo piensan en quien va ser mi nuevo amigo? Son todos ustedes de lo peor!

Y se marchó a grandes pasos.

.

Alice caminó lentamente hacia el casillero de Shun. Tenía miedo, para que negarlo. Por tener una cita con él y porque en parte no podía creer que Shun la había aceptado. Ahí estaba el, mirándose al espejo, en su casillero.

-Ahora es cuando, Alice-dijo ella en voz baja, dándose valor. Caminó hacia él, pero cada dos pasos que daba, retrocedía uno. Estaba ya muy cerca de él, pero el moreno parecía no verla. Cerró su casillero y caminó lejos. Ni siquiera reparó en la presencia de la pelinaranja.

-Tal vez…no me vio. Eso es todo

Y lo siguió. En eso el moreno empezó a conversar con una chica rubia de ojos morados. Se le veía sonrojado.

-Hola Chris!-dijo Shun, dirigiéndose a la chica, evidentemente menor que él. Sonrojándose como escolar de primaria se acercó hacia ella titubeando. La rubia volteó y soltó un chillido exagerado

-Shun Kazami? Eres tu quien me habla a mí? El chico más lindo del colegio me esta hablando!

-Sí. Este…yo…Creo que eres muy linda

-En serio! Kyaa!-chilló ella de nuevo

-Quieres…salir conmigo?

-Me encantaría-exclamó ella, tirándosele encima.

Por ahí pasaba Anubias, enojado aun por la ausencia de su mejor amigo. En eso vio una escena extraña. Shun tímido hablando con Chris, quien no paraba de chillar. Y Alice reclamándole a Shun que por que hablaba con esa chica.

-De que hablas?-dijo Shun, confundido-No te conozco. Lárgate de aquí.

La pelinaranja no dijo nada y se marchó sollozando con el corazón roto al baño más cercano.

Anubias estaba evidentemente confundido. Acaso Shun y Alice no eran pareja desde ayer? Y Shun estaba actuando extraño. Definitivamente algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Y lo iba a averiguar.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Les parecerá raro como acabó el capi de hoy. Pero no se preocupen. Todo se ira aclarando conforme vaya avanzando la historia. **  
><strong>

**Reviews?  
><strong>


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece

* * *

><p>-Shun me dijo que le gusto!-decía Chris entre risitas, mientras se maquillaba en el baño, junto a su mejor amiga, Soon-Me sorprendió verlo tímido, pero supongo que no pudo resistirse a mis encantos!<p>

-No te parece extraño todo esto?-comentó su amiga, arreglándose el cabello

-Por dónde? Shun me quiere y me invitó a salir

-Lo que quiero decirte es que no quedes como una fácil. Hazlo sufrir un poco

La rubia se sorprendió

-O sea…quieres que lo rechace?

-Exacto! Así tomara más interés en ti!

-Tiene sentido!-exclamó alegremente la rubia mientras terminaba de aplicarse brillo labial-Eso hare ahora mismo! Gracias, Soon!-dijo mientras se marchaba del baño. La pelirroja sonrió mientras terminaba de arreglarse la trenza

-O tal vez se aburre de ti y Shun decidirá salir conmigo…

.

Anubias lo buscaba en todas partes. En el Twitter, en el chat, hasta en la biblioteca y el Facebook. Noah no estaba en ninguna parte. Los familiares del chico lo llamaban, preguntando por el paradero de este. Pero Anubias no sabía que decir o hacer. Su mejor amigo estaba desaparecido y quien sabe en qué condiciones. Y los demás, interesados como siempre, solo pensaban en quien iba a ser su nuevo amigo. Superficiales y tontos…

-Sabes que no lo vas a encontrar, verdad?-le dijo una voz femenina, cerrándole la laptop de un golpe. Anubias la miró y gruñó. Era Sellon, su rival en todo.

-Qué quieres ahora? Burlarte porque mi mejor amigo no está?

-No. Siempre me pareció raro que Noah sea tu mejor amigo. Él es todo lo opuesto a ti. Es impopular, delicado, inútil, inmaduro…

-O sea si viniste a burlarte

-Claro que no. Lo que quiero decirte es que…-La peliverde tosió un poco, insegura si decirlo o no-Sospecho que lo de Noah tiene que ver con lo que le está pasando a Shun ahora. No te has fijado en Shun? Está siendo inmaduro, delicado y casi inútil! Casi como Noah.

-A dónde quieres ir a parar, Sellon?

-Que te ayudaré

.

Al otro día, Alice y sus amigas se encontraban hablando a la entrada del colegio. Alice trataba de llamar a Fabia a su celular para saber que le pasaba a Shun y porque estaba tan raro. Habian hablado el otro dia y Fabia prometio ayudarla y sacarle informacion a Shun. Pero Fabia no contestaba. Alice empezaba a preocuparse mientras que Julie y Paige ya pensaban lo peor.

-Creen que Fabia logró averiguar qué le pasa a Shun?

-Pudo simplemente sacárselo a golpes en vez de salir con él. No te parece, Alice?-comentó Paige

-Para mí que quiere quitártelo con la excusa de ayudarte, Alice!-chilló Julie

-No lo creó-defendió Runo-Fabia se ha ganado la mala fama de que le gusta Shun, pero no es así

-Runo tiene razón-dijo Alice-A Fabia le gusta Dan

-Agh…Como a casi todas-se burló Paige, mientras estiraba los voluptuosos músculos de sus brazos-me pregunto que le ven a ese tonto…

-Sabes que hablamos de mi novio, no?-respondió Runo, visiblemente molesta

-Te molesta lo que dije? Pues es la ver….

-CHICAS!-se oyó una voz masculina. Paige y Julie sabían quién era. Era Linus Claude, amigo de Fabia y Rafe, un chico que estaba interesado en Paige.

-Linus? Qué te pasa?-pregunto Julie, acercándose a el

-Se trata de Fabia-sollozó el- Ella...ha desaparecido!

.

Sellon se iba caminando hacia su casa. Soon y Chris no la habían acompañado, pues ambas tenían planes para salir con Shun. Había quedado en llamar a Anubias después para decirle si averiguaba algo. En que estaba pensado ella? Ayudar a su rival? El chico que más odiaba? Pero no sabía…Había algo en ese chico de cabello blanco y ojos miel que le atraía. Y aprovechando lo de Noah, quería acercarse a él. Decidió llegar rápido a su casa para llamar a Anubias, por lo que tomó un atajo, que consistía en un terreno boscoso a unos metros de la ciudad

Mientras se adentraba entre los árboles, sintió un goteo y un olor fuerte a suciedad y sangre. Era tan fuerte que sintió ganas de vomitar. Pero debía llegar rápido a casa, así que se adentró más en lo profundo del bosque.

Entonces lo vio

Colgados a un gran y frondoso árbol, estaban unos cuerpos colgados con cuerdas a sus extremidades y cubiertos por telas. Sellon soltó un grito, pero se cubrió la boca a tiempo. No podía distinguir las caras de los cuerpos, pero algo la motivó a acercarse y quitar la tela de uno de ellos. La joven gritó y no se contuvo esta vez.

Quien estaba colgando del árbol era nada más y nada menos que Fabia Sheen. Tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba muy pálida, pero aun así respiraba. En su cara, pintada con sangre, estaba una inscripción que decía "No era lo suficiente hermosa"

Sellon se contuvo las ganas de gritar. Que era esto? Por qué? Sentía la intuición de que todo esto tenía que ver con las preocupaciones de Anubias. Lo que le recordaba…debía llegar a casa! Pero su curiosidad la llevó a quitar la tela al otro cuerpo.

La otra persona que colgaba del árbol era nada más y nada menos que Noah. Estaba en peor estado que Fabia, pues tenía marcas profundas en el rostro. Y la misma inscripción con sangre que la de Fabia.

-Anubias…-musitó Sellon-El…él tiene que enterarse de esto!

-Él no se enterará de nada-la interrumpió una voz-porque tú tampoco vas a salir de aquí

La joven gritó.

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Les parecerá raro como acabó el capi de hoy. Pero no se preocupen. Todo se ira aclarando conforme vaya avanzando la historia. **  
><strong>

**Reviews?  
><strong>


End file.
